What she nearly threw away
by AppleberryCookie
Summary: Sorry about the title... it absolutely sucks. kinda like the story... Nyways this is a Chung (DC) X Eve (CBS) oneshot. enjoy


**None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Kog' and Kill3rcombo. I have simply kidnapped them and used them for my EVIIIILLL plans.**

**I know! I said I wasn't gonna write anything but this idea suddenly popped into my mind and who posts a Xmas story after Xmas? Nyways, enjoy! XD**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**This oneshot is all from Eve's point of view.**

Process 90% completed.

92%

94%

97%

99%

Process complete.

Emotions terminated.

Code Battle Seraph ready to use.

I guess after I install this code my emotions will be terminated. That's all right. Anything, for the good of the Nasod kingdom. I'm stepping into the chamber when the door bursts open.

"EVE!" Oh no. It's Chung.

"Please leave. Don't make this decision any harder for me."

"Don't get in! Please! For all of us… for me…"

What did he mean by that? Actually, it doesn't matter. He's probably just buying time. I answer by trying to swing the glass doors shut, but a firm hand grabs hold of mine.

"Are you absolutely sure about this decision – you know there's no going back."

"Yes."

"Fine. Then I won't stop you. Just don't regret this later."

I give him a sad smile. "I won't be able to regret anymore." Then I slam the door shut. He's shouting so loud, I can hear him inside the chamber. But I can't turn back now. I take a deep breath, try not to think about all the happy times I have had with the Elteam, and press the button to start the process.

~2 Days Later~

"Code Battle Seraph installed." A metallic voice tells me. I step out of the chamber and put on my clothes, and find Chung sitting outside.

"Eve!"

"Hello Chung. I will be going downstairs now."

"So your emotions really were terminated. Even your voice has changed."

"Yes. Now step aside."

I go downstairs, to find the table deserted. It looks like there had been a feast the previous night, and there's a mountain of dirty dishes sitting in the sink.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"They went out on a quest. Should be back tomorrow."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to watch over you."

"I did not need watching over. What you did was pointless and irrational."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yes. It is Christmas day, celebrated by people all around the world on the 25th of December. Christians believe that-"

"Yes I know. I guess you wouldn't really care anymore."

"Your assumption is correct. I will now go to my lab and work on updating Moby and Remy."

I head for the lab, but his hand latches onto my sleeve.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Just shut up and come with me." I give him my best slap.

"Do not order me around! Unhand me at once!" I command but the hand on my sleeve does not budge. He drags me out of the house, out of the village and into the forest.

"I have important work to do! Unhand me!" Still, the hand does not budge.

"UNHAND ME!" I shout one last time.

"Look. I always used to listen to you. Could you come with me and hear me out just this once?" His face is unnaturally close to mine, his lips curled into an angry frown. ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEMS HEATING UP! I look away quickly. What is the cause of this error? I will need to fix this the moment I get back.

"Fine. Just this once. Will you tell me where you are taking me?" Just this once. I will let him drag me around just this once.

"No."

Soon, we reach a small hill. Chung gestures for me to sit.

"It should happen any second now."

As we watch the sun sink behind the horizon the most beautiful (BEEP BEEP! WARNING! AN ERROR HAS) I shut down my warning system, and look back to where the most brilliant array of lights was appearing.

"It's really cool isn't it?" Chung asks.

"It's… It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen." I admit. "Now I must return to my lab to find out what is causing all these errors. Thank you for showing me this." I turn to get up, but Chung grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"No. Don't go yet. The best part is still to come." Best part? Wha-

The lights flare up and turn the most brilliant green and as the lights started fading out, I turned to Chung.

"Thank you fo-" I find my face an inch away from his yet again, but this time, he was smiling. That smile was piercing deep into my heart an(WARNING! SYSTEMS HEATING UP! SYSTEMS HEATING UP! ERROR! ERROR!)d turning it to jelly. What… are these… are they… emotions?

"But I was so sure I had terminated these…" I whisper. Chung seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Eve… I love you." He whispers into my ear and then our lips touched. It was the most brilliant, electric sensation I had ever felt. I now fully realise what I had so nearly thrown away, what Chung had recovered for me.

Eventually our lips part again.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Eve. I just lost control of my body and-" I hear Chung say, but I cut him off midsentence.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Chung."

I lean in close and his arms wrap around my back but I don't care. Our lips meet once more.

~Fin!~

**I absolutely suck at writing romance so tell me what you think of it! I might update my other story as well 2moz but only if I have time XD**


End file.
